Gift from the Heart
by Star Fata
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up for patrol after a hectic 'festive' season. Ladynoir, kind of? Could be taken as platonic.


Ladybug felt uncharacteristically nervous as she waited for Chat Noir on the balcony they'd taken to using- the Eiffel tower being too exposed in terms of sight and wind chill this time of year. Originally, she'd been planning on sharing a small picnic with her partner, relaxing a bit after what had frustratingly turned out to be one of the busiest months they'd ever had- Christmas shoppers were apparently easy prey for Akuma.

After all the running around she'd had to do just to keep up with everything else on top of the repeated attacks, she almost couldn't blame them. Still, it was Christmas- fast becoming Boxing Day, so the odds of an akuma attack had just _drastically_ dropped.

The planned picnic was still behind her- a few Christmas specialties from her parents bakery, two small thermoses, and a single present, ready to be given to her favourite Alley Cat.

She hadn't been planning to make anything for him at first- designing was a Marinette thing, and she didn't want to give him any clues to her identity. But then on the 20th, in the aftermath of yet another seasonal Akuma attack (The Wrapper) she'd seen it- a novelty wool, the kind she'd normally only glance at for trims. But this one- it was soft to the touch. Fluffy. Most importantly of all, it was Ladybug colours. She'd bought two rolls immediately. After all, knitting was a fairly common hobby these days- and Marinette was known more for her sewing skills.

Even as she'd knitted every free moment she had in the next four days, between being Ladybug, the rest of her Christmas shopping, delivering presents, helping her parents in the bakery and a few snatched hours with Alya and their other friends, she debated on whether or not to give it to Chat. After all, they hadn't discussed Christmas except to say they'd meet up on patrol.

It might be weird, for her to show up with a handmade scarf in her own signature colours. It might give the wrong impression, given she knew Chat had feelings for Ladybug. He might not like it- after all, _his_ colours were black and green. Perhaps she should have bought Diva Green instead of Red Hot? Or not bothered at all, surely the picnic she was planning to bring was enough… Maybe Alya would like the scarf? Or she could keep it for herself…

She went back to the shop and bought the Diva Green, but kept knitting with the red and black wool. Even keeping to simple stocking stitch, the scarf was barely finished in time for her patrol. It was soft, long and fluffy- she hoped he'd like it. It was too late for second thoughts now at any rate- she had already wrapped in tissue paper and taken it with her after all.

"My Lady." A familiar voice greeted. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too Chat." She replied, Ladybug's calm sliding over her like a mask. Inside, she was still awkward, flailing Marinette. But so long as he didn't see it, it wouldn't count. "Do you have time to sit, or do you have to rush back?" She turned to face him, still crouched on the railing.

"I could be Purr-suaded to stay." He grinned, taking in the small picnic behind her. "Especially for a Christmas treat with My Lady."

She didn't groan at the pun- just this once. She grinned right back. "It's mostly just snack food." She admitted. "I wasn't sure how to get everything up here otherwise."

"A gift from My Lady will always be treasured, be it snacks or a meal!" Chat declared immediately.  
That was the perfect cue to give him his gift- but for once as Ladybug, her courage failed her. "Glad to hear it Kitty. I hope you like turkey sandwiches."

Chat peered at the picnic more closely- turkey and cranberry sandwiches, mince pies, a piece of what he thought was gingerbread, and the two thermoses. "A leftover picnic?" He questioned, his grin only widening. He leaned over to open the first thermos, peering inside. "With warm milk?"

The delight in his voice brought a genuine smile to her face. "I brought hot chocolate sachets if you'd like, but I thought you might like the milk better. No saucer though." She joked lamely.

He laughed anyway, settling himself down. "I'll be fine with milk my Lady, although I do quite like hot chocolate. What kind do you have?"

The meal went well, such as it was. They talked and joked over their picnic, and before Marinette knew it, they were packing the napkins and paper plates they'd used. It was now or never.

"Hey Chat?" She tried to sound casual, but failed. His 'ears' twitched and he turned to face her. He was probably wondering what was wrong – _'Way to go Marinette,'_ she thought sarcastically.

She cleared her throat before trying again. "A meal isn't much of a present…" She began.

Chat interrupted. "It was one of the best presents I've received this season my Lady." He said. She would have taken it as his usual flattery, but his voice was low- almost hard, if not for the warmth in it. She couldn't doubt his sincerity. "It rather dwarfs my gift to you in comparison."

She blinked. _'Gift?'_ "Chat, you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to." He smiled- less confidently than she would have usually expected from her partner, but still a smile. "Here." The small box he passed her was red, she noticed absently. Carefully she removed the lid and gasped at what was inside.

A vivid green velvet choker- on which hung a golden bell, much like the one around Chat's neck.

"A bit seasonal perhaps," He told her, a hint of nerves in his voice. "But I thought it might remind you of me, from time to time."

Her shoulders relaxed, even as she replaced the lid of the box in order to keep it safe. "It's wonderful Chat. I'll wear it every Christmas." She swore. "Do you want your gift?"

Chat blinked at her, slowly. His tail swayed slowly. "I thought…"

"The meal was for both of us, Silly Kitty." Ladybug teased him, grinning brightly. She reached into the small bag she'd carried from her house, lifting the green tissue paper. "Merry Christmas."

He took it carefully, like it was precious and fragile. He looked up at her, as if to ask 'really?' and she nodded at him.

"Go ahead, open it." She encouraged.

His claws carefully peeled away the green tissue paper, and took out the scarf with great care. "I'll think of you every time it's cold, My Lady." He said, reverently.

"I'm glad you like it Chat. I was second guessing myself on the colours the entire time I was knitting…" Marinette admitted with a laugh.

Chat looked up from where he was rubbing his cheek against the soft scarf. "You made this?"  
She smiled at him, a little wryly. "Luck isn't my only talent. Although I'll have to admit, I had to rush this a little so it might have a few mistakes."

Chat cuddled the package closer. "Thank you."

Reluctantly, slowly, the two packed up their presents in their respective packages, and departed for their homes.

Unknown to each, both put on their new presents the second they let go of their transformations, rushing to their mirrors to check them out. Grinning without reserve at their reflections, both swore to keep their presents secret from others- something just for them, for a while. A secret keepsake of their partner.

XMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMASXMAS

AN- Will add epilogue later- but I really wanted to put this up on Christmas Day. Meant to write it Christmas Eve, but obviously that didn't happen.  
Now, confession time. I live in the UK, which means SHOCK-HORROR I've never seen Miraculous Ladybug- just the trailer and some fanfiction on my computer, and I got into it from tumblr.  
My fave pairing is Marichat- I like the idea of them liking each other as they 'truly' are, and the impression I got from lurking around the fandom is that Ladybug is less 'true' than Marinette is, and Chat is more 'true' than Adrien is- while both benefit from the mask, in the sense that both are more confident and freer of restrictions, in Adrien's case 'Adrien Agreste' is more of a mask that 'Chat Noir'.  
I got the idea for this fanfic when looking at a scarf I was knitting- from the 'red hot' funky fox Sirdar Wool. I don't think it's in production anymore, but if you search Sirdar funky fox shade 0802 you'll see it- if you're on tumblr, I'll try post a pic of my scarf. 'Diva Green' is the same, but lime green instead of red.


End file.
